Don't Let Go
by Cybella
Summary: Randy Orton is a master looking his sub. He gets put into a stable called Evolution and they quickly become the most heelish stable in the WWE. Randy finally finds his sub in Cody Rhodes and realizes that the person he thought he could trust, betrays him.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

February- March 2003

Having finished his match, Randy Orton walked up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans. He won his match against CM. Punk ending their feud. He looked back toward the ring seeing CM. Punk getting yelled at by his wrestling girlfriend and manager Chelsea Smith. His smirk grew on his face as he head to the back and toward his locker room.

"Randy!"

Randy turned around to see John Cena running toward him.

"What?"

"Taker's called another meeting. Something about scripts and storylines."

"When?"

"Tonight."

They walked back to their shared locker room. You see the world of the WWE is run a little bit differently. It's somewhat ruled by head masters and sub- masters. The masters ruled 90 % and Vince Mcmahon ruled the other 10%. The head master's job is to keep the secrets safe and makes sure everything is in order. The current head master, the Undertaker, ruled with an iron fist and those who cross him will regret it.

John and Randy finished what they needed to do in the locker room and walked toward the parking lot. As soon they got outside, they were met up by Chris Jericho, who was snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Randy.

"Just walked past CM Punk's locker room on the way here."

"Let me guess. Fighting?" asked John

"That, along with something else." Said Chris

"I'm afraid to ask."

The three chucked as they got into their cars and drove to the Undertaker's house. Once they're inside, they see John's brother, Matt Brekenridge and his sub Madison Rayne. Matt's hand rand over Madison's four month belly. They had met when Matt went to a TNA show and saw Madison wrestled. They had talked after the show and Matt realized that Madison was his sub. They had been together ever since.

"Matt!"

Matt looked up and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?" asked Chris

"Getting ready for the baby."

"Good. Did you find out if it's a boy or girl?" asked John

"We'll find out in a couple of weeks when we go to the next check up." Said Matt

"Boys!"

The guys turned around to see the Undertaker standing at the doorway. He had a scowl on his face and bundles of paper under his arm.

"What those bundles?" asked Matt

"These are your scripts." Said Taker as he walked to his seat.

The guys got the scripts with their names on them and started flipping through them. Randy sat next to Matt as he looked through his script. He quietly gasped as he looked at the second to last page. Matt looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Undertaker and the rest of the masters looked up.

"They're putting me in a stable with Evolution."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Matt

Taker's face darkened a little.

"Yes it is. Triple H, Ric Flair and Dave Bautista are notorious for torturing their teammates who they deemed not worthy to be in their group. If you show weakness, it could be the end for you."

"I thought that was hear say." Said John

"It's been happening for months." Said Taker

Randy, John, Chris, Matt and Madison looked at the Phenom.

"I've seen guys with great potential who were put into Evolution and never made it past their first year in the WWE. So yes Matt, it is a big thing."

Randy looked back at the script. He didn't want it to be true, but given what Taker had said; he didn't know what to do.

"So, what are you going to do Randall?" asked Taker

Randy looked up.

"I don't know."

"You need to make a choice soon. You only have a few weeks before you new storyline starts.

"Yes sir."

Randy was in his own world, thinking about what was said. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, it would be an honor working with Evolution, but then again, it what Taker said was true….. He was brought back out of his stupor by Chris's voice as he and Matt were talking about their storylines. Chris was complaining about the fact that he had to be in a feud with Jake Green while Matt talked about his feud with Brian Kendrick. Madison had fallen asleep on Matt's lap with her head on Matt's Shoulder.

Taker and John were talking about the possibility of adding new masters. Randy looked back at his script. What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A month later, Randy made the transition from fan favorite to heel. He interrupted matches, beating up on John Cena, Christian and the Hardy Boyz. When he was in front of the WWE universe, he relished in the boos that they gave him.

Randy had just finished getting ready for his on-screen time with Evolution when said group walked into his locker room. Triple H smirked.

"You ready?"

Randy had remembered everything the Undertaker had said about these three.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Triple H's smirk faltered a little. He didn't expect that.

"Good. Now when Ric, Bautista and I finished what we're doing in the ring, you'll come out pretending to change your ways, you're sorry. You act like you're going to fight with us, then turn around and beat up on our opponent. Got it?"

Triple H had this look on his face like he didn't want Randy to succeed.

"Got it."

Randy will just have to prove him wrong.

An hour later, after watching Chelsea Smith beating Eve Torres, Matt Brekenridge defeating Brian Kendrick, and Chris Jericho and Jake Green getting into a fight on the "Highlight Reel", igniting their feud, Randy went to the gorilla position waiting for his time to come out. He could somewhat see Triple H fighting John Cena in the ring and Bautista and Ric cheering Triple H on outside of the ring. Toward the end of the match, Triple H won the match, getting the loudest boos from the crowd.

John was trying to get up but Triple H kept kicking him down. Then Bautista and Ric Flair joined in. finally Randy ran toward the ring. The other three got out of the ring as he went in. the WWE universe were confused as to cheer or boo him. As soon as one of Evolution got onto the ring apron, Randy would be there to make sure they didn't get in the ring.

John got up and tried to talk to Randy, only to be met with a clothes line. Then he started beating up on John as well. The WWE Universe stared booing loudly again. The other three of Evolution got into the ring smirking. Triple H got a mike and began to talk.

"Let's welcome the newest member of Evolution. "

The crowd booed even louder, if it was possible. Evolution took it all in, savoring it.

"This is the beginning of our reign." Triple H said. "Nothing and nobody is going to stop us. Get used to it."

Ric, Bautista, and Randy chuckled. Triple H turned toward John who was near the ropes.

"What's the matter John? You Mad? What about Sad? Your best friend in the whole world turning against you. How does it make you feel?"

John turned to Randy who looked at him. He didn't say anything but his eyes were asking "Why?"

Triple h chuckled.

"It doesn't matter how you feel John. You aren't getting your friend back. Get him boys. "

Before the others got to John, the crowd started cheering. Evolution turned around to see Chris Jericho, Matt Brekenridge, Christian and the Hardy Boyz running toward the ring. Evolution manages to get out of the ring as the other four guys got in. They made their way around the ring, toward the ramp smirking.

"Next time Chump." Ric said

The crowd cheered for the guys in the ring as Evolution walked up the ramp toward backstage. Randy broke away from the group and started walking to his locker room.

"Randy!"

Randy turned around to see Triple H walking toward him. He tensed for a moment as Triple H stopped in from of him.

"Yes?"

"You did well out there tonight."

"Thanks."

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense."

Triple H scoffed. He patted Randy on the back and got into his face.

"Yes you are."

Triple H stepped back.

"It's all right to be tense, Randy. You never know what's gonna happen next."

Triple H went back to Ric and Bautista and the three of them started walking to their locker room. Randy looked at them wearily. He looked to see Chris Jericho, Matt B., the Hardy Boyz and Christian standing by the gorilla position.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Chris

"I don't know."

"Maybe this was a bad idea for you to be put into that stable. You should talk to creative about getting out. " Said Jeff

"No. They're not going to scare me off."


	3. Disclaimer

I forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't own any of the wrestlers. This is purely fiction. This story takes place between the years 2003 and 2005. This is an alternative universe meaning any real life wrestler in this story who made their debut in the WWE around 2005, 2006 and beyond; it never happened. Everybody made their debut in this story around early 2003 or 2004 except for the Undertaker, Ric Flair, Bautista, Triple H, and Chris Jericho. If this is confusing, I'm sorry. Also, any theme song the wrestlers had in real life doesn't exist in this story.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next night, the show was in Dallas Texas. Randy and Chris were walking to their locker room; talking about the next meeting they were having at Taker's house and the fact that Taker had about three people in mind to be new masters.

"Who do you think they're going to be?" Asked Chris

"I know he said something about Matt Hardy and he might bring in Jack Swagger-"

Chris cut Randy off.

"JACK SWAGGER!"

"What's wrong with him?" Randy asked confused.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with him." Chris said

"Sounded like it."

Chris scoffed. He then noticed that Randy was looking a bit off. He waved his hand in front of Randy's face but got no response. He looked over to where Randy was looking at. Mickie James was talking to Eve Torres and a new guy who was a few years younger than them.

"Still got the hots for Mickie? John's gonna kill you!" Chris said

"Shut up assclown! It's not like that! I'm looking at the new guy. You know who he is?" Randy asked

"Maybe. Why? You like him?"

"He looks interesting."

"Well…"

"Chris!"

"Alright. His name is Cody Runnels. He goes by Cody Rhodes. I heard he just signed with the WWE last week. He came from Ring of Honor with his brother-"

"You saw him wrestle?"

"I was one of the people who decided if he got a contract or not."

"Hmm."

Randy and Chris got to their locker room and went inside. They began getting ready for their match.

"Why are you so interested in Cody?" Chris asked

"He might be my sub."

Chris stopped what he was doing.

"Your sub?"

"Yes. I don't know how to describe it. I just know he was meant to be with me."

Chris nodded.

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"Million dollar question." Randy said

"I'm not Dibiase."

"You couldn't be Dibiase if you tried."

"So ye of little faith."

"Get real."

They continued their banter as they finished getting ready for their match. John Cena came in a while later looking pissed off.

"What wrong?" Chris asked

"It's Evolution." John said

Randy and Chris looked at each other than back at John.

"What about them?" Randy asked

"I caught them trying to rape Mickie in one of the locker rooms."

"WHAT?!"

"I heard screaming when I was coming here and that's when I saw Triple H and Ric Flair holding Mickie down as Bautista was trying to get her shorts off. I caught him off guard when I knocked him out. Triple H and Ric backed away and I took Mickie to my brother's locker room."

John was pacing back and forth, growling.

"Is she alright?" asked Randy

"Yes. She's shaken and crying a lot."

"Did you go to Vince about this?" asked Chris

"And say what? Triple H and Bautista are Vince's best men. Triple H is married to his daughter. Ric Flair is a legend. Vince is not going to believe me. Why do you think Torrie Wilson left before she got started here?" John yelled.

Randy and Chris's eyes got wide. Torrie Wilson was a bubbly blond who got started in the WWE in 2001. She had a few dark matches under her belt and was getting ready for debut match against Melina, when she was accosted by Triple H, Bautista and Ric Flair. Bautista and RIc Flair held her down while Triple H "used" her. He also gave her a black eye and broken nose. Torrie tried to tell Vince about what happened but Vince never believed her and told her to stop making up lies. Torrie quit the same day.

"I knew Vince was an asshole but damn." Chris growled

"You need to be careful around them." John said looking at Randy

A stage hand came in and told Randy and Chris their match was next and then left.

"Go back to Mickie." Said Randy

John nodded and left.

"We have to talk to Taker about this." Said Chris as they left their locker room and went to the guerilla position. They were met by the rest of Evolution who were looking smug.

"Why aren't you smiling? You're in the presence of greatness." Ric said

Triple H and Bautista laughed. Before Randy could say anything, "Back in Black" by AC/DC started playing in the arena. Randy and the rest of Evolution went out though the curtain.

"This contest is schedule for one fall and its tag-team action. Being accompanied to the ring by Evolution, weighing at 240 pounds, Randy Orton."

The WWE universe booed loudly as Randy got into the ring. He posed on the top turnbuckle as the rest of Evolution cheered him. Then "Helena" by My Chemical Romance came on.

"And his tag-team partner, weighing at 235 pounds, Chris Jericho."

Chris was met with cheers and boos. He got into the ring and stood next to Randy. A gong went off and all of the lights went out except for the titantron. "Rest in Peace" started playing.

"And their opponents, first from Death Valley, weighing at 310 pounds, The Undertaker."

The Undertaker came out to the loudest cheers. He slowly walked to the ring and walked up the steps. He raised his hands and the lights came back on. He got into the ring, took off his coat and gave it the referee outside the ring. He then took off his hat and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Are We Cuttin'" by Pastor Troy came on.

"And his tag-team partner, from West Newberry Massachusetts, weighing at 267 pounds, Matt Brekenridge!"

Matt came out to the loudest cheers as well. He slapped hands with the fans and got into the ring, posing on the top turnbuckle. He then stood next to the Undertaker. The referee called for the bell as Matt and Chris went to the apron. Undertaker and Randy locked up in the middle of the ring.

They were going back and forth with the punches until Randy decided to do a low blow when Bautista distracted the ref. the WWE universe started booing as Randy went for a cover and got a two count. Then Randy started stomping on the Undertaker. Matt was reaching out trying to get Taker to tag him. Randy got into Matt's face, yelling at him. The crowd started cheering as Undertaker sat up and looked at Randy. Matt started smirking.

"What the hell you smirking at fool?"

Matt pointed behind Randy. He turned around and gasped out as the Undertaker grabbed hold of his neck and choke slammed him. Undertaker started to set Randy up for a tombstone pile driver, but then the light went out.

The WWE universe started chatting loudly as the lights came back on and all four superstars in the ring were knocked out. Standing above them were Kane, Jake Green, and CM Punk. The rest of Evolution was nowhere to be found. The WWE universe started booing as the three standing in the ring started laughing. The commentators were going out of their minds trying to find out what was going on.

The three got out of the ring and started up the ramp where Chelsea was standing at. She had a smirk on her face and clapping loudly. CM Punk grabbed her face and kissed her long and hard. The boos were louder than ever. As they walked toward the back, the four superstars in the ring started to wake up.

"Damn Jake Green." Chris said

"CM Punk is on my shit list." Matt said

The four guys got up and walked toward the back; the WWE universe cheering loudly for them.

"Where was Evolution?" asked Chris

"Yes, I noticed they were missing when everything was going on." Said Taker

Randy growled.

"You should get out while you can." Said Matt

"NO!"

As soon as they got to the back, they heard a scream. They saw Chelsea and eve running toward them.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

Chelsea looked at Randy.

"Your little group decided to barge into our locker room and beat up my boyfriend and Brian Kendrick. Then they took Cody and some guy named Evan Bourne and dragged them to their locker room."

Randy and Chris ran down the corridor to Evolution's locker room.

"Where's everybody else at?" asked Matt

"Mickie and Madison are with John and Jake. Matt Hardy, Jeff and Christian went in to stop Evolution but they got knocked out."

Matt B. ran to John's locker room looking for Madison. The Undertaker stood there looking at Chelsea with a critical eye.

"How do I know you didn't come up with this?"

Chelsea scoffed.

"As if I would do anything to help Evolution. They almost molested me once. I can never forgive them for that."

"Why didn't you-"

Undertaker was stopped by yelling and punching. Both he and Chelsea ran to the source. Randy had Bautista by the scruff of his shirt and was punching him over and over. Chris was punching Triple H.

"Randy! Chris!"

Randy and Chris looked up at the Undertaker.

"That's enough."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Ric

"Why did you take Cody and Evan?" yelled Randy

Ric chuckled.

"We needed some pussy. Besides, why do you care?"

Taker got into Ric's face.

"Where are they?"

Ric's eyes widen a little , then he glowered.

"In the locker room. We were going to have some fun with them. We were about to start, but then these two idiots showed up."

Randy and Chris went into the locker room and saw Cody and Evan huddled into a corner. Cody's shirt was torn and Evan's pants were ripped along the sides and the button and zipper were ripped off of them. Both of their mouths were swollen and bloodied.

"Hi. We're not here to hurt you. We want to get you out of here. Understand?" Chris asked.

Cody and Evan nodded. Randy picked up Cody and Chris did the same with Evan. Both walked out of the locker room to see Triple H and Bautista were off of the floor and was glaring at them. Their eyes were saying "This is not over."

"You don't know what you're doing!" yelled Ric. "You're messing with the wrong guys. "

Then Ric turned to Randy.

"And you! We'll see later."

Evolution walked into their locker room.

"Take them to your locker room. I'm going to talk to Vince."

The Undertaker walked to Vince's office. Randy and Chris walked to their locker room where they saw Mickie, John, Madison, and Matt Brekenridge. Randy sat Cody down on a bench.

"You heard what happened?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Mickie told me." John said

"Did you go to Vince about what happened to her?" asked Chris as he cleaned up Evan.

"Yeah, but he didn't listen as usual." Said John.

Randy began to clean up Cody.

"Master."

Rand looked up at Cody confused.

"What?"

"I know you're my master. I could feel the way you looked at me earlier."

Randy didn't know what to say.

"Hell of a way to meet. Huh?" said Randy

"Yes, it is."

"They won't get away with this." Randy said.

"You work with them don't you?" asked Cody

"Doesn't matter. Now it's personal, because you're my sub. That's something I don't play with."

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 2003

Four months after the whole fiasco, there had been some changes. Mickie got moved to Smackdown per John's and The Undertaker's request. The Undertaker had finally gotten Vince to see what was going on and put restraining orders against Triple H, Bautista and Ric Flair for Mickie, Cody and Evan.

Stephanie, Triple H's wife finally had enough of Triple H's actions and filed for divorce after seven years and three children. Madison Rayne and Matt Brekenridge welcomed and baby girl named Sakura Airynn Brekenridge. She was born two weeks early, but she was relatively healthy baby. The Undertaker admitted three new masters to their group: Jack Swagger, much to Chris Jericho's chagrin, Matt Hardy, and Kofi Kingston.

Randy and Cody got along great as Dom and Sub. There were a couple of minor fights, but not enough to break them up. Things got hot and heavy between them as well. They hadn't had sex yet, but there were some hot make-out sessions and a lot of hand jobs as well. Randy also helps Cody train for his debut. Cody was able to get basic moves, along with some high-risk moves. Finally Cody was able to perfect his signature move: "The Cross Rhodes." Now Cody is in the guerilla position watching the match before his when Triple H walked up to him.

"Little Pussy."

Cody looked at Triple H with wide eyes.

"Thought you could get away from me."

"You're not supposed to be near me." Cody said

"You cost me my marriage!" Triple H yelled.

"You did that on your own."

"Liar! You cost me my life!"

"Hunter!"

Triple H turned around to see The Undertaker standing there.

"This is none of you business Mark!" Hunter yelled

"It s my business when you're messin' with one of my master's subs."

"Sub huh? Always taking the good pussy, huh?"

"You already got a restraining order against you. Don't get fired."

Hunter growled and left. Mark smirked. A stagehand came up behind Cody.

"Your match is next Cody."

"Good luck Cody."

"Thanks."

"Let it Roll" by Divide the Day blared through the arena. Cody went through the curtain.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall. First, from Marietta Georgia, weighing at 215 pounds, Cody Rhodes."

The WWE universe cheered loudly. Cody slapped hands with the fans as he got into the ring. "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold starts playing.

"And his opponent, from London England, weighing at 255 pounds, Jake Green."

Jake walks out to the loudest boos ever. He smirks as he got into the ring and into Cody's face.

"You are so dead." Jake said.

"You need a tic-tac." Cody said.

Jake slapped Cody and the referee called for the bell. Jake had the upper hand in the match for a while. He slaps Cody upside his head, stomps on him, and chokes him on the second rope, getting the five count every time. Jake then stops and posed in the middle of the ring. He takes in the boos the WWE universe gave him.

He goes to pick Cody up for his finishing move, but Cody caught him by surprise with a punch in the face. Cody got up and punched Jake in the face again. Jake tried to get a hit in but it was blocked. Cody got Jake into position and executed "The Cross Rhodes" to get the three count. The crowd cheered as the bell rang and the ref held up Cody's hand. Cody got out of the ring and slapped the fans hands as he walked up the ramp to backstage.

Once backstage, Cody went to his locker room and is surprised to see Randy standing there.

"Master?"

"I saw your match Cody. I'm proud of you." Randy said

"Thank You."

"And with your win, deserves a reward."

"What reward?"

"Anything you want."

"I want you to take my virginity."

"Really?"

"I want my first time to be with you. I had another master but, it didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"He was abusive and I knew he would hurt me if I had sex with him. When I met you, I knew you weren't the type to hurt a sub."

Randy smiled.

"When do you want to do this?"

"Tonight."

Randy pulled Cody into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Alright, we'll do this tonight. I have a match next. We'll leave after."

"Okay."

Randy gave Cody one more kiss and left the locker room for his match. Later on, Randy came back to get Cody. As they left the stadium, they didn't see someone watching them.

"Oh, so this is Cody's master. We'll see about that."

**Please read and review. I also put up a picture of Madison Rayne's and Matt Brekenridge's baby girl on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as they got to the hotel, Randy and Cody checked in and went to their room. Cody went about unpacking their bags and Randy started preparing for the night. When that was done, Randy pulled Cody into his arms.

"How do you want to do this?" asked Randy

"On my back. I want to see you."

Randy picked Cody up and walked to the bed. He laid Cody down and got on top, making sure his weight didn't crush Cody. Randy looked at Cody, wanting to memorize everything about him. Cody blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful." Randy said

Cody blushed harder. Randy chuckled.

"No I'm not."

"It's true. You are beautiful. I love your face-"

Randy placed kisses all over Cody's face.

"Your lips."

Randy gave Cody a passionate kiss."

"Your body."

Randy managed to get Cody's shirt off and started peppering his torso with kisses, making Cody moan. Randy got down to the bellybutton and dipped his tongue in it, causing Cody to let out a whine. He kissed a little lower until he got to the top of Cody's jeans. Randy began to unbuckled Cody's jeans and pulled the zipper down. Cody stopped him.

"What is it?" Randy asked

"I want you to be naked too."

"Not yet. I want to see all of you first."

Randy continued to pull Cody's jeans off along with his shoes and socks. He smirked.

"Commando?"

Cody looked a little sheepish.

"Well-"

"I love it. I want you to do this all the time."

"Yes master."

Randy continued to kiss Cody all over his body, making sure to miss Cody's penis, which was hard and leaking precum. Cody tried to touch Randy but Randy held both of his hands together.

"You don't get to tough. I'm going to do all the toughing." Randy said.

"What if I want to touch anyway?" Cody asked

Randy smirked.

"You get punished."

"Will I like it?" Cody asked with a smirk of his own.

Randy leaned down and placed a kiss on Cody's lips, licking them.

"You'll enjoy every second of it."

"Can't wait."

"I bet."

Randy continued exploring Cody's body, getting to know every inch of it. He found all of Cody's hot spots, making Cody moan out loudly. He then stood up, leaving Cody writhing a little on the bed. Randy started taking off his shoes and socks. He began unbuckling his jeans getting a wolf-whistle from Cody. He looked up at Cody with a smirk. He kicked out of his jeans and went to take off his shirt.

"We need some stripper music." Said Cody

Randy laughed. He pulled down his underwear, getting a low moan from Cody. Cody couldn't help but stare at his master. He was in awe. The sculpted chest and thighs. Muscular arms covered in tattoos. Abs you could get lost in. And finally, the one thing that got him drooling; the long thick coke bottle of a cock. It had to have been at least nine to ten inches long.

"Are you done drooling?" Randy asked

Cody had the decency to blush. Randy chuckled and went to grab the lube from his nightstand. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to Cody. He leaned down and took his sub's lips into a kiss. Cody shivered slightly, touching every part of Randy he could get his hands on. The kiss got even hotter as Randy and Cody tongues for dominance. Which, of course, Randy won.

Randy moved to Cody's neck, leaving a nice hickey. He grabbed the lube and smeared it on his fingers.

"I'm going to open you up. I want you to relax and breathe."

"I know you won't hurt me." Cody said

Randy smiled.

"Still, let me know, just in case."

Randy got in-between Cody's legs, and put a pillow underneath him. He brushed Cody's entrance to see if Cody tensed. When Cody didn't, he pushed one finger past Cody's ring of muscle, stretching him a little. Cody tensed for a moment.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"I'll make it better."

Randy leaned down and kissed Cody, distracting him while moving his finger back and forth inside of him. Cody moaned at the feeling. Soon, Randy added a second finger, then a third. Cody let out a screeched when he felt his masters fingers brush against a special spot inside him.

"You like that?"

"Yes. Please. Again."

Randy pressed against the bundle of nerves a few more times before removing his fingers. He smeared more lube on his penis and lined himself with Cody's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Cody nodded.

"Yes. Please make me yours."

Randy pushed inside his sub, going in quickly past the loosen ring of muscle. Soon Randy is fully inside of Cody. Cody was writhing beneath Randy, savoring every inch of his master's cock inside of him. Both were in heaven. Randy moved slowly inside Cody. Soon, Cody rocked his hips against Randy's and closed his legs around Randy's waist.

Randy began moving faster, hammering on Cody's sweet spot.

"Yes. Yes!" Cody cried out. "Mark me as your-"

Randy cut off Cody with a kiss. Their lovemaking had gotten more faster than before, barrowing them toward their peak. Cody yelled out when Randy palmed his leaking length and stoked it in time with his thrust.

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel you squeeze my cock."

Cody did just that. He yelled out his completion, his cock letting loose a stream of cum between them and on Randy's hand. Randy came soon afterwards, filling his sub to the brim. Both collapsed in a boneless heap, catching their breaths. Randy slowly pulled his spent dick out of Cody. He laid on the bed and pulled Cody into his arms.

"How did you like your reward?" Randy asked

"Loved it."

"Good."

"Can we try a few kinks next time?" asked Cody

That got Randy to chuckled.

"Whatever you want."

Soon Cody fell asleep. Randy got up, got a towel, and cleaned up Cody and himself. Just as he got back into bed, there was a knock on the door. Randy put some sweatpants on and answered the door. It was John Cena with a smirk on his face.

"Next time you and Cody have sex, can ya'll please be a little quieter."

Randy chuckled.

"Don't hate."

"Who's hating?" John asked. "Keep quiet next time."

"Yes mom."

John laughed and went back to his room. Randy closed the door and locked it. He went to the bed, got in it, pulled Cody into his arms and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

May-September 2004.

Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Evolution quickly became the heelish stable in the WWE. They caused chaos all over the arena. One night during a match between Zack Ryder and Brian Kendrick, Evolution came down the ramp and started beating up on the two wrestlers in the ring to the point where Zack and Brian were nothing but a bloody mess and had to be taken to the hospital.

Another time, there was a match between Jake Green and Chris Jericho. Evolution interrupted that match and Jake ended up with every bone in his right arm shattered while Chris ended up with torn muscles in his left arm and broken clavicle. Things were going great in the minds of Evolution. They were hated by the WWE universe.

They had won many championships. They were living the good life and nothing was going to stop them or split them up. Well, almost nothing. It started on July 26, 2004, when Randy won the 26 man battle royal to be the number one contender for the world heavyweight championship. It was safe to that Triple H was not happy.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Triple H yelled.

"Hunter, calm down." Ric said

"Calm down?! That little asshole is getting a shot at my title! I own that title!"

Bautista, who was currently getting a blowjob by a ringrat asked "What are you going to do about?"

"Don't egg him on!" yelled Ric

"I'm going to do something. He's going to regret trying to steal my title!" Triple H said

"Make him give up his number one contender spot." Said Bautista smirking

Hunter was smirking as well. Ric sighed.

"Ya'll are forgetting something!" Ric said

"What now!" Triple H yelled

"Randy has the Undertaker in his corner. If anything happens to him, ya'll are done for." Ric said

"It'll be well worth it. Randy will learn to respect what's mine." Triple H said chuckling.

"Ya'll are going to regret this." Ric said

"Stop being a party pooper." Bautista said as he reached his completion in the in the girl's mouth. He sent the girl on her way with a slap on her ass and told her to wait by his bags. He was going to show her how a real man fucks a woman.

"I'm not being a party pooper. I'm stating facts." Ric said

"It'll be fine Ric. Taker will know nothing about this. We'll make Randy pay for getting my number one contender's spot." Triple H said.

Everything got quiet when the door opened and Randy walked through it. The feeling of tension flowed heavily as Triple H and Randy stared at each other for a moment.

"Is there a problem Hunter?" Randy asked.

Triple H growled under his breath.

"No. Not at all."

Randy raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He doesn't trust Hunter. From the look on Hunter's face, Randy knew he was pissed about the title shot for the world heavyweight championship. It wasn't as if Randy got the title shot to spite Hunter. He was in the battle royal and he happened to win. Hunter could've been in the battle royal if he wanted to, but he felt that it was beneath him.

"You sure about that?"

Triple H eyed Randy with a steely glare.

"I'm very sure about that."

Randy went to grab his bags and went toward the door.

"Randy."

Randy looked back at Bautista, who was smirking.

"Good luck in your match against Chris Benoit."

Randy shook his head and walked out of the door. Hunter stared at the closed door.

"Little Bitch."

Things got even tenser between Hunter and Randy by August at Summerslam 2004 when Randy won the match against Chris Benoit and became the youngest world heavyweight champion. By that point, Triple H became irate. He got into a fight with Randy right after Randy's match, but it ended quickly when the Undertaker came in threaten Hunter that he was going to fire him.

Things got even worse three weeks later, when Randy won the rematch against Chris Benoit. By then, Triple H's jealousy exploded. He came up with a plan and began to execute it. He, Ric and Bautista walked down the ramp as the ref held up Randy's hand. All three got into the ring and Bautista propped Randy on his shoulders. All three celebrated with Randy and gave him the thumbs up. Randy was smiling as he looked at Triple H. Triple H was smiling as well. Then his smile turned into a frown and he gave thumbs down.

Randy had a frown on his face and his eye went wide as Bautista gave him the electric chair. He was clutching his back in pain as Triple H got in his face and yelled at him about the title.

"It's mine you pathetic worm. You should've never had it in the first place you bitch. Hold him up."

Bautista held Randy up while Triple H held the title in Randy's face.

"Say this is mine." Triple H said. "Say you give this to me. This pain you're in will be over with if you give this title to me."

Randy just glared at Triple H.

"SAY IT RANDY! SAY IT! END THIS TODAY AND SAY I'M THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

Randy glared up at Triple H and hawked a lougie at Triple H's face. Triple H growled. He tried to get a punch in on Randy's face by Randy ducked and the punch caught Bautista in the face. Randy managed to get out of Bautista's grip and kicked him in the nuts. Ric got out of the ring and Triple H tried to hit Randy with the title but Randy ducked and managed to catch Triple H with a RKO. Randy grabbed his title and stood over Triple H's unconscious body.

"This isn't over Hunter. I will make you pay."

The crowd cheered louder as Randy held his title in the air.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Randy broke away from Evolution a week later, making him a crowd favorite again. He then began a feud with his former stablemates, starting with defeating Ric Flair in a steel cage match. Unfortunately, two months later, Randy lost the heavyweight championship to Triple H at the "Unforgiven" paper view. Triple H was smirking happy. He strutted around with the championship, bragging to anyone who would listen about how he defeated the traitor of Evolution.

Ric and Bautista were elated as well. They never really liked Randy to begin with. They always thought Randy was a little bitch who would never have any fun with them. They were also suspicious of him as well. The fact that he never came to any of the parties with them. The fact that whenever Ric or Bautista or even Triple H tried to hook Randy up with a female, he would never give her the time of day.

The three would wonder where Randy would go after every show they did. So, they decided to send a private eye after him to follow Randy everywhere he went and keep tabs on him. That didn't work out as Randy found out about the private eye and sent him to the hospital. Then Triple H decided to hire someone who was very close to Randy. This person knew Randy for years and for some unknown reason had big vendetta against him.

"Soon, we'll find what he's been doing for all this time." Said Triple H

Ric and Bautista laughed.

"What are you going to do with the information?" asked Ric

"The possibilities are endless!" said Triple H as they walked toward their locker room.

"I always wanted to know if he had somebody. I want to take a crack at them." Said Bautista

"You are such a whore." Said Ric

"Proud of it."

As they got to the locker room door, they saw Mickie James and Madison Rayne, who was holding one-year-old Sakura, walking in the opposite direction of them toward the cafeteria. Bautista smirked.

"I want those two."

"You know what happened last year right?" asked Ric

"Yeah. Yeah. John got lucky with that punch." Said Bautista

"You got fined 100 grand, suspended for six months and you weren't in the running for any championship unless Vince said so." Said Triple Has they walked into the locker room.

"Which the ban was lifted a month ago. Anyways, Taker got involved when he wasn't supposed to, the bastard. Besides, Mickie and Madison won't have the chance to scream before I'm done with them."

Ric and Triple H shook their heads.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" asked Ric

"Oh. Yeah."

Bautista changed into his gear and went toward the door.

"Bautista!"

Bautista turned toward Triple H.

"Make sure you beat him within an inch of his life."

Bautista nodded and went out the door. He walked toward the guerilla position and waited for his match to start. As he was waiting, he looked up to see Madison and Sakura walking pass him to one of the locker rooms. He managed to catch her eye and gave her one of his signature smirks with a lick of his lips. Madison got wide-eyed and ran down the hallway. Bautista chuckled and turned toward the entrance ramp.

"Back in Black" by AC/DC blared through the arena. Bautista went through the curtain.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the number one's contender's spot for the world heavyweight championship match at the "Royal Rumble 2005". Introducing first, representing Evolution, from Washington D.C., and weighing at 290 pounds, Bautista!"

Bautista got into the ring and posed on the top turnbuckle. The WWE universe booed loudly as Bautista got off the turnbuckle and stood in the middle of the ring. "Flesh into Gear" by CKY blared throughout the arena. Bautista had a confused look on his face as he didn't know who opponent was, but that look changed when he saw Randy Orton walked toward the ring with Cody Rhodes. Bautista looked shocked.

"And being accompanied by Cody Rhodes, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing at 240 pounds, Randy Orton!"

The WWE universe cheered loudly. Bautista to say the least was pissed off. He thought they were rid of Randy. Triple H beat him and gave him a black eye and again when Bautista himself beat up Randy and broke his hand in two places. Bautista was worried about what Triple H would say. He watched as Randy led Cody to the announcer table and sat him next to Michael Cole. Then Randy got into the ring and stood right in front him.

"Miss me?" Randy asked as the referee called for the bell.

"Fuck you asshole."

Randy and Bautista locked up in the middle of the ring. Bautista broke out and smacked Randy in the face. Randy kicked Bautista in the stomach and managed to get him in a neck breaker. Bautista had a dazed look on his face as he kicked out of a cover. Randy began stomping on Bautista, getting his hands, chest, anywhere he could get his foot on.

Bautista managed to get on his feet and clothes lined Randy. He yanked Randy off of the ring and pulled him to a corner of the ring and began beating on him, getting a five count from the ref. He pulled Randy from the corner into another clothesline. He smirked cockily at the WWE universe, getting loud boos from them. He turned toward the announcer's table to see Cody with a wide-eyed look on his face. He was about to walked to where Cody was at, but then he got a tap on the shoulder. Bautista turned around and got planted with a RKO from Randy and was pinned down for a three count. "Flesh into Gear" blared through the arena as the ref raised Randy's hand

"Here is your winner and number one contender, Randy Orton!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Randy got out of the ring and was met up by Cody. They both walked backwards up the ramp, looking at Batista as he came to. They slapped hands with the fans and went to the back.

"That was a great match, master." Said Cody

"Thanks."

"So, what now?"

"I was thinking-"

A scream cut Randy off.

"Is that Chelsea?" asked Cody

"I think its Madison."

Both ran to where they heard the scream. They saw Matt Brekenridge's locker room ajar and looked inside. Madison is standing against the wall, holding Sakura, who was crying, close to her. They could see Matt fighting with Jake Green and CM Punk fighting with Kane. Chelsea was leaning against a wall with her right eye swollen shut, a split lip and a few bruises on her arm. She was crying as well.

"Madison!"

Madison looked up to see Randy and Cody at the door and ran to them.

"Please make them stop!"

"What happened?" asked Cody as Randy went in to stop the fighting.

"Punk, Chelsea, Matt and I were talking. Jake burst through the door and said he was looking for Mickie. At first we asked why he was looking for her. He then got into my face and called me a bitch. Matt punched him in the face and they began fighting. Then suddenly Kane came in and went toward Chelsea. She fought him off, but he punched her in the face. He then grabbed her and said "You're coming with me." That's when Punk got into a brawl with Kane." Said Madison

"Is there anybody still so you can go to their locker room?"

"No, everybody else left an hour ago."

"Okay, stay here."

Cody managed to get Chelsea and brought her to where Madison was at. The three watched as Randy, Matt and CM Punk contained Jake and Kane.

"Who sent you here?" asked Matt

Kane chuckled.

"It's somebody that you already know." Said Kane

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked

Kane chuckled again. He nodded behind Punk, Randy and Matt

"You'll soon find out that the one person you trust is not so trustworthy."

Randy turned around. He saw, Chelsea, Madison, Sakura-

"Where's Cody?!"

**Sorry it took so long to update. Finals and shopping kept me busy. I should be able to update more frequently now. Also, I put up a new picture of Sakura since she's one years old now. **

**Please review! It'll help me update faster!  
**


	9. Author's Note

I need help on where to go with chapter 8. Should I keep going with where I left off with chapter 7 or start with Cody's point of view? Also, if you have any suggestions on who will be the person that betrays Randy that would be greatly appreciated. Let me know in a review or pm me.


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Cody woke up and shook his head a little. He looked around the room in wonder.

"Where the hell am I?"

He got off the bed and went to the door. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

"What is going on?"

He then saw a window and went to go open it but it wouldn't budge as well. Tears started to well up in his eyes but Cody wouldn't let them fall.

"I gotta get out of here."

"There's no getting out of here."

Cody turned around to see the one person he never thought he see again.

"What are you doing here?!"

**_PAGE BREAK_**

"Where is Cody asshole?!" yelled Randy

Kane began laughing. He and Jake Green were tied up in Randy's hotel room. Kane had a black eye and Jake lip and cheek were swollen.

"I'm not gonna ask you again! Where is Cody?!" Randy yelled

"I don't know." Kane said

"LIAR!"

"Randy, calm down." Said Matt

Jake smirked.

"Did you not hear what Kane said earlier?" Jake asked

"About what?" asked CM Punk

"The one person you trust is not so trustworthy."

"All of my friends are trustworthy." Said Randy

"Really?" asked Jake "Think about it for a moment."

"Who's the one person that's close to you but, you haven't seen or talked to in a while." Said Kane

"Just tell me!" Randy said

Kane and Jake looked at each other.

"Well…"

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Cody couldn't believe what was happening.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes."

"Why Ted?"

Ted Dibiase Jr. began pacing the room.

"It should've been me." Ted said

"What?" Cody asked

"It should've been me!"

"What should've been you?"

"It should've been me as Randy's sub!"

"What?!"

Ted began to laugh crazily. He had somewhat of a psychotic look on his face.

"He should've picked me as his sub! NOT YOU! I was in love with him. I would've done anything for him! He knows that! And still, he picks you? Why you?"

Cody looked at what was left of his friend.

"Teddy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

Ted began to breathe heavily.

"Ted, you knew he didn't see you that way. You're like family to him. You always had been family to him. "Said Cody

"No! I want more. I want him to love me as his sub. I want to know what it feels like to have sex with him. To possibly have kids with him. I want that."

The tears in Cody's eyes began to fall. He never saw Ted act like that before. Ted used to be happy – go – lucky all the time. He didn't know this person in front of him anymore.

"I'll get my happiness with you out of the way. Thanks to the person who helped me." Ted said as he pulled out a knife.

Cody moved his hands in front of him.

"Ted, what do you mean by the person who helped you?"

"We struck a deal, this person and me. He gets you and I get Randy. Everybody

will be happy." Said Ted

"Who's this person?" asked Cody

"Me."

Cody turned to see….

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"Ted?" Randy asked.

"You wanted to know." Jake said

"No, that can't be true."

"It is." Said Kane

"Why would Ted do this in the first place?" asked CM Punk

"He said he was in love with Randy and would get help to get what he want." Said Jake

"What help?" asked Matt

"He said something about a guy and his two friends were supposed to help him with Cody. They get Cody and Ted gets you Randy." Said Kane

Randy knew who what Kane talking about.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Matt

"He's talking about Hunter, Ric and Bautista. They put him up to this?" said Randy

Randy was pissed beyond belief. He couldn't believe they would go that far. He knew how fragile Ted was and for evolution to mess with him like that…..

"Get up!"

Jake and Kane looked at Randy.

"What?"

Randy grabbed Jake by the scruff of his neck.

"You're gonna take me to him."

"I told you I don't know where they're at." Jake said with a smirk

"Quit lying." Said Matt

"You know where they are and you're gonna take us to them now!"

Randy hauled Jake to the door with CM Punk and Matt following him with Kane. Madison walked out of the adjoining room with a worried look on her face. Matt let go of Kane and walked toward her to give her a kiss.

"Don't worry. We'll get Cody and come back, okay?"

Madison nodded.

"Take care of Sakura and Chelsea."

"Alright."

Matt went back to the group and they walked out of the door. CM Punk looked back at Madison before the door closed.

"Tell Chelsea I love her."

Madison nodded and the door closed.

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Cody stared at Triple H with a glare.

"What the fuck do you want now?"

Triple H smirked.

"You."

Cody scoffed.

"You know Randy's not going to allow that."

"I don't care what Randy want. I want you to be my sub and you're going to be."

"Not likely." Said Cody

"You don't have a choice." Said Ted "I'm sure Triple H will take care of you."

Cody looked at Ted like he had lost his mind.

"Don't look at me like that. If you hadn't stole my man-"

"Randy doesn't see you like that Ted. I told you he only sees you as family."

"Well, that's gonna change." Hunter said. "I already defeated your "Master" Cody. That makes you mine."

"It doesn't work like that idiot!"

Ted held up his knife with a warning look. Hunter chuckled.

"Stand down Ted. There's no need to get worked up. Why don't you go with Bautista. I'm sure he could use some company. I want to talk to the little pussy alone."

"When is Randy coming?" asked Ted

"Randy's not coming. He don't know where this place is anyways. Not if Kane and Jake keep their mouths shut."

Ted screeched.

"You promised me that I would get Randy if I gave you Cody!"

"And you will. Quit screeching. Now go to Bautista. I want to have some fun."

Ted scoffed and left the room. Hunter turned around toward Cody who was standing with his back toward the wall and a stubborn look on his face.

"You're gonna get it Hunter. Randy's gonna come for me and you're gonna get whipped."

Hunter chuckled.

"Randy's never gonna come for you. He doesn't know where we're at. Now, time for some fun."

**_PAGE BREAK_**

Randy and the others pulled up to a warehouse.

"This it?"

"Yes." Said Kane

"How can we believe you?" asked Matt

"It is. This is Hunter's personal home away from home. He told us that this is the place that he would take ring-rats to cheat on Stephanie with." Said Jake

They all got out of the car and walked toward the entrance.

"Cocky bastard didn't install cameras." Said CM Punk

"Nobody knows about this place." Said Kane

"Why did you guys decided to help him?" asked Matt as they walked through the door.

"Money." Said Kane

"He threaten my girlfriend." Said Jake

"Who?"

"Velvet Sky."

"Isn't she Madison's sister?"

Everybody looked at Punk. Punk had a neutral look on his face.

"Let's worry about that later."

Randy, Matt, and Punk continued walking, but noticed that Kane and Jake didn't follow them.

"This is about as far as we go. Just because we got you here, doesn't mean we're friends." Said Jake

"Yeah, we got better things to do." Said Kane

Kane and Jake left.

"Assholes."

The three continued looking until they heard a scream and a voice saying "No!"

"Cody!"

The three ran to where they heard the scream and barged through the door. They could see Triple H in his underwear trying to force Cody out of the rest of his clothes. He had Cody's shirt off and was working on the jeans. Cody was hitting Triple H in the face.

"Hunter!"

Triple H turned around to a punch in the face. He fell to the ground hard. Randy moved to punch Hunter in the face repeatedly. CM Punk grabbed Cody's shirt and handed it to him, then moved to help Matt get Randy off of Triple H. randy lunged at Triple H again but Punk and Matt held him back. Triple H coughed and sat up. He spat out a little blood.

"How the fuck did you get here?!" He yelled

"Don't worry about how we got here. You should be worried about this ass-whoopin you're gonna get! Yelled Randy

Triple H got up and smirked.

"The boy is mine Randy. Get over it. He's about to become my bitch-"

Randy cut Triple H off.

"He's never gonna be yours!"

The door suddenly opened, and Bautista, Ted and Ric walked in. Ted let out a gasp.

"Hi Randy!"

Randy just stared back at him. Triple H smirked.

"It's a family reunion." He said.

Matt and Punk let Randy go and moved toward Cody. Ted moved toward Randy but Randy backed away.

"Don't you love me Randy?"

"As a brother."

Ted was seeing red.

"How could you do this Ted?"

"HOW COULD I DO THIS?" Ted yelled. "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN AS A BROTHER! I wanted you to be with me. I was going tell you my feeling, but then you told me you choose Cody as your sub!"

"I can't. I don't see you like that. "

Ted pulled out his knife and moved toward Randy.

"Then, I'll just make you."

Before he could stab Randy, Matt pushed Ted away and fought him for the knife. Triple H managed to push Randy out of the way, grabbed Cod and ran out the room with Bautista and Ric in tow. Randy and Punk ran after them after Matt telling them he could handle Ted. They followed the sound of Cody screaming and the other three trying to keep him quiet. Randy and Punk managed to catch up with Ric, Triple H and Bautista and knocked Ric and Bautista unconscious.

"Hunter!"

Triple H turned around to see his two friends knocked out. He pulled Cody close to him.

"Don't come any closer Randy." Hunter said

"You don't have any weapons. Hand him over. It's over Hunter. "said Randy.

He moved a little closer.

"I can break his neck. I lost my wife and kids. I'm not gonna lose anything else I want."

Randy moved a little closer.

"You're not gonna break his neck. You said it yourself. You don't want to lose anything else."

"Besides, it was your fault you lost your wife and kids." Said Cody

"Shut up Pussy."

Cody began struggling but Hunter held on tightly. Loud footsteps were heard and Matt Brekenridge came in looking worse for wear.

"I managed to knock Ted out."

"Good."

Cody managed to get out of Hunter's grip and punched him hard in the gut. Randy moved to push Cody behind him and started to beat on Hunter. Hunter fought back and bashed Randy's head against the wall. Randy's vision swam for a moment and he could feel blood coming down on his face. He grabbed Hunter's hair at he tried to run. He caught Hunter on the side of the face, knocking him down and punching him in the face until he heard Hunter's nose break. Randy kept on punching.

Randy had to be pulled off of Hunter. He looked up at Cody who was looking scared. Hunter let out a pained groan and coughed up some blood. Randy pulled Cody close to him and walked toward the door. Matt and Punk followed.

"What about Ted?" asked Matt

"Leave him. He's dead to me."


	11. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

JANUARY 2005

A few months had pass since the whole incident happened. Evolution had split up. Triple H went to jail on kidnapping charges but was bailed out by Vince McMahon. He is still the world heavyweight champion and was getting ready for the Royal Rumble. He was ordered to keep away from Cody or risk losing his job and being blackballed. (Like that was going to stop him.)

Bautista and Ric went their separate ways. They tag-team together from time to time losing more matches than winning. They went to court as well but got off on probation after saying the whole incident was Triple H's idea and he had threatened their lives.

Randy had been doing well as a single's competitor. He won twice against Triple H, silently laughing at the look on Triple H's face. He also got ready for the Royal Rumble as well, using the image of Triple H's face as he used the punching bag. Cody was a little shook up at first, but calmed down over time. He was in feud against John Morrison for a while for the ECW championship.

He won it once for about five weeks and had gotten a nice big reward for his hard work from Randy. Now he's in a feud with R-Truth for the United States Championship and is about to be a heel. Ted Dibiase Jr. hadn't been heard from in a while. At first, he tried calling Randy and Cody repeatedly, but to no avail. He found out where they lived and went to their house numerous times, but had the cops called on him. He was also charged on kidnapping charges, but was found not guilty by reason of mental defect.

The time has finally come for the Royal Rumble. It had been one of the best paper views they had so far. John Morrison defeated The Miz for the ECW championship. The Hardy boyz defeated Christian and Edge. Chelsea Smith defeated Beth Phoenix for the Women's championship. Jake Green and Dolph Ziggler defeated Shelton Benjamin and Kurt Angle for the Tag-Team championships. Mickie James defeated Layla, Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall (who was the champion) in a fatal four way for the Diva's championship. Cody defeated R-Truth for the United States championship and completing is heel turn.

Now, it's time for Randy's match against Triple H. Randy was doing the last little bit of stretching. Cody was watching him in awe and was blushing at the same time.

"Why are you blushing Cody?" asked Randy

"No reason."

Randy chuckled. He looked back at Cody who was still a little red in the face.

"There has to be a reason, but I'm gonna find out later."

Randy got up and walked toward Cody who was smiling.

"Can I come with you?"

"No. knowing Hunter, he might try something again. I want you to stay with Matt and John."

"Matt and Madison are going to be sucking face and John's gonna try to get into Mickie's pants." Cody said with a pout.

Randy laughed.

"I'm sorry about that."

A stage hand came and told Randy his match was next.

"Alright. Go to John's locker room. I'll pick you up later."

Cody nodded and grabbed his championship and I-Pod. He went to walk out the door and felt a smack on his ass. Cody let out a gasp and turned his head toward Randy, who had a smirk on his face.

"I'll be congratulating you later when we go back to the hotel."

Cody felt the blush come back on his face. He nodded and left the locker room. Randy left the locker room as well and went to the guerilla position. He saw Hunter standing there with the world heavyweight championship. Hunter looked up at Randy and growled.

"Unclench you butt cheeks alright? Let's just get this over with." Said Randy

"Had you not put me in jail-"

"Had you not kidnapped Cody, none of that would've happened." Said Randy

"You don't deserve Cody!"

"You don't deserve to be in this company or have that championship."

"I deserve everything I get."

"Including this ass-whipping you about to get."

Before Triple H could reply, "Flesh into Gear" by CKY blared through the arena. Randy went through the curtain.

"The Royal Rumble continues with this match scheduled for one fall and it's for the World Heavyweight championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing at 240 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Randy walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and got into the ring. He got onto the second turnbuckle, posing as the WWE universe cheered loudly. He got off the turnbuckle as "King" by Fireball Ministry blared throughout the arena.

"And from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing at 270 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight champion, Triple H!"

Triple H walked down the ramp, taking in the boos from the WWE universe. He got into the ring and gave the championship belt to the referee and the referee held it high in the air for everyone to see. He then gave the championship to another person outside the ring and called for the bell. Randy and Triple H stared at each other for a moment before locking up. Randy managed to get Triple H into a corner before letting go after getting a five count.

The crowd was cheering Randy's name as Triple H got a cheap shot in and pulled Randy's head into a headlock. The WWE universe clapped and cheered loudly as Randy got out of the headlock and punched Triple H in the face. The referee got into Randy's face about it, but Randy didn't care. Randy and Triple H locked up again and Randy broke out of it to drop kick Triple H. Triple H got up, but kept get knocked down by clotheslines from Randy. Eventually Triple H got up and caught Randy with a _discus clothesline._

_ He then hit Randy with a spine buster and smirked at the crowd, who booed loudly. He pulled Randy up by the scruff of his neck and elbowed him in the face. He hit Randy with another spine buster and went for the cover, only to get a two count. Triple H began slapping Randy in the face, forcing the referee to get Triple H off of Randy. Triple H tried to get to Randy but was held back as Randy rolled out of the ring and shook his head. Triple H got out of the ring and clothes lined Randy from behind. _

_ The referee started the ten count as Randy and Triple H continued to fight. By the time the ref got to nine, Randy through Triple H and himself into the ring and covered Triple H, only to get a two count. Randy got Triple H into a headlock. Triple H tried to maneuver himself out of the headlock but Randy kept him in. A few minutes later, Triple H maneuvered out of the headlock and clothes lined Randy to the ring canvas. He went for the cover and got a two count. He pulled Randy up and went for a clothesline again, but Randy moved out of the way and dropkicked Triple H to the arena floor._

_ Randy got out of the ring as Triple H shook his head a little. Randy stood a little away from Triple H and ran to punt Triple H in the face. The crowd was cheering and chanting Randy's name as the ref counted up to six. Randy through Triple H's body into the ring and got in himself by the count of nine. Randy covered Triple H but only got a two count. The commentators were talking animatedly as the WWE universe chanted "That was three!"_

_ Randy go a little frustrated. He went for a cover again but got a one count. Randy started stomping on Triple H, forcing him to move to the rope and the ref to pull Randy away. Triple H pulled himself up only to get punched down by Randy. Both traded punches back and forth, before Triple H hits Randy with a forearm shot and sets him up for a pedigree. Before he could execute the move, the lights went out._

_ The WWE universe clamored loudly and the commentators at ringside were trying to figure out what was going on. A minute later, the lights came back on and everybody was shocked to see Ted Dibiase jr. standing on the apron, looking crazy. Triple H stared at Ted._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"You're gonna get what's coming to you." Ted said_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Behind you!"_

_ Triple H turned around to an RKO and got pinned for a three count. "Flesh into Gear" blares throughout the arena._

_"Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight champion, Randy Orton!"_

_ Randy was handed the championship and his hand was raised. The WWE universe cheered loudly as Randy posed on the second turnbuckle, holding the championship in the air. He got off the turnbuckle as Triple H started to wake up. He looked at Randy and growled. _

_"You stole that from me!"_

_"I won this fair and square."_

_ Randy got out of the ring and slapped hands with fans. He went to the back toward Matt Brekenridge's locker room and knocked on the door. Cody answered the door and jumped into Randy's arms. _

_"Congratulations Master!"_

_"Thank you Cody."_

_"Why don't you get off him Cody, so he can sit down."_

_"Why don't you shut up Matt!"_

_"Make me."_

_"Leave him alone Matt." Said Madison_

_"Yes dear."_

_ Randy sat down in one of the chairs with Cody in his lap. Matt and John got up, with John going to the door, and Matt giving Madison and Sakura a kiss and walking toward the door where John was at. _

_"Time to win the Royal Rumble!" said Matt_

_"You wish." Said John_

_"Don't hate."_

_"What's there to hate on?" John asked as he and Matt walked out of the door. Mickie and Madison chuckled at their banter. Madison was rubbing her stomach lightly. Cody noticed and asked "Are you alright Madison?"_

_"Yeah, I got a surprise for Matt."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_ Mickie gasped._

_"How far along are you?" asked Cody_

_"Four weeks."_

_ Mickie starts squealing._

_"Congratulations." _

_"Thanks."_

_The four watched the Royal Rumble seeing John come in at number 11 but got eliminated by Jack Swagger who came in at number 19 and Matt who coming in at number 20 but got eliminated by Evan Bourne who became the winner._

_"I was hoping one of them will win." Said Mickie_

_"Yeah, but I'm happy that Evan won." Said Madison_

_ The door opened and John and Matt walked through the door._

_"Almost had it." Said Matt_

_"Quit complaining." Said John_

_"Nice job boys." Said Mickie_

_"Thanks" said John_

_"Are you blushing?" asked Randy_

_"Shut up!"_

_ Everybody except John starts laughing. _

_"Matt, I have to tell you something." Said Madison_

_"What? Is something wrong?"_

_"No, it's a good thing."_

_ Matt went to kneel in front of Madison and grabbed her hands._

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_ Matt's eyes got wide._

_"What? Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How many weeks?"_

_"Four."_

_ Matt got off of the floor, pulled Madison out of her chair and hugged her._

_"This is great!"_

_John got Mickie into a hug and kissed her. Both of them were blushing. Randy and Cody snuck out of the locker room to let the couple celebrate. They went back to their own and Randy took a quick shower while Cody packed all their things. When Randy was finished with his shower, both went back to the hotel, and later, Randy congratulated Cody in his own way._


	12. Epilouge

CHAPTER 10-EPILOUGE

FEBRUARY 2005-DECEMBER 2005

Randy and Cody walked into the Undertaker's house for another meeting. Undertaker had been cryptic about what the topic was, but Randy figured it had to be adding new members to their group. He had seen Taker talk to guys throughout the months; gave them test runs, but it seems that the guys couldn't handle it.

Randy and Cody walked into the main room where the meeting took place and looked around. The Undertaker sat the head of the table looking ominous as ever. John Cena is next to him texting on his cell phone, probably to Mickie James. They have been getting close in the last few months. Next to John is his brother Matt Brekenridge. He was on his phone as well, texting Madison who just had their second child in august. A little girl named Katrina Rayne Brekenridge. Jack Swagger, Kofi Kingston, and Matt Hardy were talking among themselves.

Randy sat next to Chris Jericho while Cody sat at his feet. Cody laid his head on Randy's knee and Randy his fingers through Cody's hair. Chris and Randy were talking among themselves as well. A few minutes later, the Undertaker cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you got your scripts, correct?"

"Yes sir." The sub-masters said

"Now, the reason I called you here is because there is going to be a new master to our group. His name is Rey Mysterio-"

The rest of the masters voiced their agreement.

"Who we will need when we fight TNA next month."

Every year, WWE and TNA have this big blowout one month out of the year to see who the best company is. The masters go against the masters and the subs go against the subs. It started in 2002 and so far, the WWE is winning two to one.

"However, next month, TNA has decided to add more matches to the card, so we need all the people we can get." Said the Undertaker.

"What kind of matches?" asked Kofi

"Well, the ones that I know so far are: an inferno match, x division versus cruiserweight match and knockouts versus divas elimination tag matches."

"Did they say who they want in the matches?"

"I know they want Kane in the inferno match."

Cody and Matt stiffened. Cody because of Kane's involvement with the kidnapping and Matt because Kane almost hurting Madison trying to get to Chelsea. Randy felt Cody stiffened and rubbed Cody's neck soothingly. He hadn't forgotten what Kane did as well.

"I know what Kane did was wrong, but we need him to help us win, as much as I hate to say that." Taker said

Matt had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Fine, but if he gets near Madison-"

"He won't."

The Undertaker turned to Randy.

"Randall, has Ted been bothering you and Cody lately?"

"Not since the Royal Rumble."

After Randy had won the World Heavyweight Championship, Ted had tried to talk him and Cody again. Randy wasn't having it and yelled at Ted to leave them alone. Randy stormed off to their car and Cody told Ted he was thankful for helping Randy but he needed to leave them alone. Ted nodded and watched Cody walk away.

"I think he finally realized that we don't want to be bothered." Said Randy

"Good."

The masters talked for a few more hours, and then it was time to leave.

As they were getting ready to leave, they noticed how Cody was blushing while Randy was whispering something in his ear.

"Three guesses what they're talking about." Said Chris

"Leave them alone." Taker said with a smirk

"We're the one that have to hear them when we are at the hotels for the live shows." Said Matt

"We had to hear you and Madison, all those times she was here." Said John

Matt had the decency to blush.

"Get a room you two." Said Jack

Randy and Cody turn toward the group. Cody's blush grew bigger. Randy just smirked.

"We plan on doing just that."

The rest of the group snickered as Randy held the door open for Cody and smacked his ass as Cody went through the door.

"Nymphos, I swear." Said Jack

"You'll be like that when you find your sub."Taker said

Jack just shook his head. He and the other masters left the house. Back at Cody and Randy's house, Randy was leaning against some pillows, hanging onto Cody's hips as Cody bounced up and down on his dick. Both had sheen of sweat on them and moaning loudly. Randy wrapped his arms around Cody and began to buck into Cody causing Cody to yell in pleasure.

"Oh my-"

Cody couldn't finish because Randy hit his prostate dead on. Cody was babbling incoherently as Randy repeatedly hit Cody's prostate.

"You like it baby?" Randy asked

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I love it."

"Good."

Randy rolled them over so he was on top and continued to pound into Cody. Cody's nails scratched Randy's back leaving red marks. Randy's mouth latched onto Cody's neck a hug hickey. Cody's hole began to tighten as Randy continued to thrust in a speeding rate. He took hold of Cody's penis and began to jack it off in tune with his thrust. Cody soon came, ropes of cum splashing on his stomach.

Randy came a minute later feeling his cum filling Cody to the brim. He pulled out of Cody slowly and watched as his cum came out of Cody's hole. He gathered much of it on two fingers and put it toward Cody's mouth. Cody opened it and sucked on those fingers, swallowing his master's cum.

"I love it when you do this." Randy said

Randy removed his fingers and kissed Cody sweetly. He moved to get off of the bed and went to the bathroom. He got two wet towels and went back to the bedroom. He clean up Cody first and then himself. He went back to the bathroom, threw the towels on the hamper and went back to the bedroom and got onto the bed. He turned the lamp off and wrapped his arm around Cody.

"I love you." Randy said

"I love you too master." Cody said.

THE END

Here is the end of the first story of the series. I want to thank those who have been reading it and reviewing it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Here is the series in order:

Don't Let Go (Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes)

There Goes My Baby (Chris Jericho/ Evan Bourne)

My Time Is Now (John Cena/ Mickie James)

Caught Out There (Kofi Kingston/ Raven Taylor) (Original character)

The All-American Sweetheart (Jack Swagger/ Adrianna Lima)

Live for the Moment (Matt Hardy/ Teoni Avalon) (Original character)

My Sanctuary (Justin Gabriel/ Alicia Fox) (Heath Slater/ Kate Upton)

Mariposa (Rey Mysterio/ Trina Hernandez) (Original character)

Love On Top (The Undertaker/ Chris Hemsworth)

Moment for Life (Alex Riley/ Naomi Knight)

Tattooed Attitude (Shannon Moore/ Nicole Warner) (Original character) (Jesse Neal/Tabitha Wheeler) (Original character)

Heaven and Hell (The Anti-Court)


End file.
